Kobayashi Maru scenario
thumb|Saavik taking the Kobayashi Maru in 2285 The Kobayashi Maru scenario is a test given to Command Track Starfleet cadets. This test is generally not given to science officers. It is a test of character to see what a potential captain would do in a life or death scenario. In the original scenario, the cadet patrols the Klingon Neutral Zone in a simulated starship, based on a dramatized experience of the . The ship receives a distress call from a neutronic fuel carrier, the (commanded by Kojiro Vance), from inside the Neutral Zone. If the cadet attempts to aid the Maru, three Klingon cruisers attack. The computer ensures that it is impossible for the cadet to save both the Maru passengers and their own ship. ( ; ; ; }}) Cadets are forbidden to ever tell others how they win, if they win. In fact, the entire Kobayashi Maru program is meant to be unknown to those who have never taken it, so that they cannot pre-plan tactics. Leonard McCoy and Spock were two officers who had never taken the test. ( ) Basis for the test Interestingly, the Kobayashi Maru scenario is based on an actual event in Starfleet history, in which a freighter called the Kobayashi Maru was lost along the Klingon border in the 22nd century. ( }}) History 23rd century One cadet took the test twice in 2234, the first and only one to do so until 2254. Circa 2239, a cadet lasted 11.5 minutes in the simulation. ( ) James T. Kirk became the first cadet to beat the scenario in 2254 by re-programming the computer. ( ) On his first attempt "commanding" the , he lasted five minutes, but "died" after four minutes and 37.03 seconds. The results were the same in his second attempt, but his reaction time in both was well above average. After these defeats, Kirk took to studying statements by Korrd meant for both winners and losers (in battle). ( ) Before his third attempt, Kirk reprogrammed the scenario (with the aid of a fellow Starfleet cadet), eliminating the parts of the program that made it impossible to win, thus creating a level playing field where success was not guaranteed, but at least possible. He then told the simulation's Klingon, Kozor, that he was "Captain Kirk." When they heard this, the attacking fleet instantly assisted Kirk in locating Kobayashi Maru. Kirk then tricked the Klingon ships into warping away, giving him time to evacuate the Maru. The whole thing took eighteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Admirals Jublik and Zheng gave Kirk a commendation for original thinking, as well as ninety-nine demerits, just short of the expulsion-limit. ( , , ; ) Years later, cadet David Forester, inspired by Kirk's example, took the test and passed it, reutilizing Kirk's method of reprogramming the machine. ( }}) Another cadet who has beaten the simulation is Peter Kirk. He did this by challenging the other captain to a ritual duel to the death, such that all existing hostilities must be halted for the duration. Peter told his crew to rescue the Kobayashi Maru s crew and warp away while he was in combat. ( }}) 24th century The alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire led to the change, in the 24th century, of enemy in the Kobayashi Maru from Klingon to Romulans. ( ) Cardassians have also been the aggressor in some tests. ( ) The bridge of the was recreated for Kobayashi Maru scenario tests. ( ) Cadets that have beaten the simulation in the 24th century include Quintin Stone and Nog. ( , ) Mackenzie Calhoun, upon taking the test, destroyed the freighter, backing up his decision by suggesting that more than likely the crew was dead, and it was just a trap. He also reasoned that the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries. ( ) When Cadet William T. Riker took the test, he impressed his instructor by ordering an EVA suit be brought to him, so he could fight the enemy by hand. ( }}) By the 2370s, cadets taking the test were asked to advance beyond Kirk's "original thinking" in their efforts to save the ship. ( ) Sinjin Kirk recorded one of the highest scores for the test in the Academy's history. ( ) Alternate reality In the Kelvin timeline, by 2258 Commander was in charge of programming the scenario for cadets. In that year of that reality took the test. Like in the original reality, he took the test twice and failed before taking the test a third time. On his third attempt, Kirk won the simulation by reprogramming the simulator and making it possible to destroy the attacking ships with one torpedo each. Disturbed by this, Spock investigated and brought his findings to academy leadership, which called a hearing into Kirk's actions. ( }}) External link * category:starfleet Academy category:education